Nighttime Nightmare
by Kk4489
Summary: Kid's daughter has been having nightmares and it's all thanks to his "godly" friend (Kid's family and Soul's family are all hanging out when...) I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER


I woke up to my four year old daughter screaming. Had this been a normal week then my wife and I would have been running into our little girl's room; my wife's arms turned into her blades ready to attack whatever could have made Annabell scream. Yet this whole week my darling little princess has been having nightmares every night. I rolled over in my large reaper sized bed to face my half-asleep wife. Her hair was a messy nest that framed her tired face, and her normally color changing eyes were squeezed closed a sign that a headache was forming. Sleepily she yawned "Is it my turn to comfort her?" Sighing she massaged her temples. In truth it _was_ her turn, but my love had been extra tired lately, and not to mention cranky and at times, well she would start to cry. I figured it was from her lack of sleep and so I sleepily responded "No it's my turn..." I sat up and brushed my black and white hair out of my face before venturing down the hallway. As I reached the door my sleepy love smiled and said "Thank you Kid" before falling back asleep.

As I walked down the hall to Annabell's room I silently cursed my "godly" friend. Had the idiot been more cautious of what he said when talking to Zane, we would not be waking up EVERY night to sooth a sobbing little girl. Soul's son Zane could cause enough trouble on his own... believe me its in his genes, both his mother's and father's. This child, he alone had gotten all of us kicked out of the pool,zoo,store, AND a somehow he ended dragging my family into his trouble making as well as embarrassing himself. But hey, like father like son. As I took a few more steps I recalled the events that led to this, and like everything else it started innocently enough.

I had invite the Evans family over for dinner on Monday night. As my loving wife prepared her famous soup, I got Annabell ready. At precisely six P.M. there was a knock on the door. I smiled, it just made MY life so much easier when people decided to show up on time and not mess with my OCD. I walked down the hall right as my wife was opening the door for the family trio. The little four year old boy walked in with his sliver hair and shark-tooth grin. He looked up too his mother's best friend with his mismatched eyes (one being brown and the other red) " Yo Lady Death! Where is Anna?" he looked up expectantly. I cringed slightly at his nickname for my wife, and his lack of manners but I guess I shouldn't expect too much from Soul's son. Before "Lady Death" could answer Zane was already running down the hall to eagerly meet MY little girl. I offered Soul a drink and our wives walked into the living room to talk about some "news" of some sort.

Dinner had gone over smoothly and the kids were playing video games in the entertainment center. While Soul and I talked and drank our beers our wives were sipping glasses of water as the talked about the kids. The relax moment soon turned to horror as the words Zane's parents dreaded most were heard. From the other room I heard Annabell say "ZANE YOU'RE SO MEAN! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU ANY MORE!" Soul's normally lazy eyes widened with fear and his wife froze with her glass inches away from her lips. When those words were spoke all hell broke loose. You see Zane would do ANYTHING for my princess's acknowledgement. Whether stupid,dangerous,embarrassing, or simply down right ridiculous. Yet most of these events ended up DISASTROUS.

All of us adults ran to the entertainment center. Sadly we didn't make it there before the damage was done. On the big screen was a horrible video game scene. The disgusting movie played out before out eyes. a man was being torn apart and eaten by what looked like a melting blob of human flesh. I witness everyone's face turn a nasty green and even my own hand shot up to my mouth to prevent a gag. Now being that all of us parents attended the DWMA we had all seen some pretty messed up stuff, and so having our stomach turn at the sight of the pixelations meant that this was some nasty stuff. I quickly turned off the T.V and looked at the horror on my angel's face. Soon a shaky voice shattered the silence. "U-uncle B-blackS-star s-said th-this g-game w-would b-be fun..."

Now I was sitting on my daughter's bed soothing her and telling her that it was all just a dream. I combed my fingers through her long black hair while she cried her bright blue-green eyes out. After SOME time i had gotten her to FINALLY fall back asleep. I stood up and Started back for my own warm and welcoming bed. As I walked over to my bed I noticed my sleeping companion was missing from her usual side of the bed. My eyes slowly looked towards the bathroom and I could see the light was on and I could hear my wife was sick. Not long after I was in the bathroom comforting my sick wife. Soul had been complaining about his wife being sick, I assumed she had caught the same thing. No way was i getting any sleep tonight and I had work in about 3 hours,today was gonna be a tiresome day.


End file.
